Angel of Darkness
by Daughter of Kabegami
Summary: Undertaker x OC one-shot. My first thing on here! Death is a tricky thing, you can't really avoid it and it comes whenever it feels your time is up. It's impossible to escape once a shinigami begins evaluating your cinematic record...right? Rated T because I just wanna be safe.


**A/N: OMG! Kabe is actually posting something! Call the press! Well, here's a little (if 8 pages is little) one-shot for you! It's an Undertaker x OC, but you could technically call it a reader pairing too.**  
_

'_You took my heart, deceived me right from the start_  
_You showed me dreams, I wish they'd turn into real'_

I ran towards the bus and the driver opened the door for me, my school books pulled up to my chest as I ran. She smiled at me as I ran up the steps and sat in the seat behind her.  
"You gonna start cutting it close on me?" She asked sarcastically, closing the door and driving ahead.  
"Sorry!" I sighed, "My teacher needed to talk to me about something". I looked out the window as we drove away from the school. I was the only person in the front of the bus. The route my bus driver has doesn't have many people on it, so all of the other kids from my school were packed in the back few rows while I enjoyed the silence in the front with the driver.  
Staring out the window, I began daydreaming (another advantage to being alone in the front), the loud humming of the engine and the chatter in the back fading away into the back of my mind. I pictured the characters in my fanfic, following the storyline of my most recently written chapter while I decided what would happen next. I was in such a deep trance, I could almost see and hear them with my own eyes and ears as they walked across the dirt path, accessing the situation at hand.  
Both my OCs and myself smiled in content as the warm breeze from outside flooded in for a moment while the driver listened for the train on the tracks. There was always something about sharing my thoughts and feelings with my OCs that I enjoyed so much. I heard the door close and the bus moved forward a bit before it stopped again. I snapped out of my trance and looked up the road. Traffic was backed up and the back of the bus was still on the tracks.  
I checked the time on my phone, then thought for a moment. Wait, didn't the train come around this time of day? I snapped my head and called out to the kids in the back of the bus.  
"Hey! It might be a smart idea to move up to the front!" One of the snobby sports kids looked at me with a cheesy grin.  
"Why? You feeling a little lonely?" he asked in a sarcastic voice, laughing with all his friends.  
"Not really, but considering the train usually gets here in a minute or two and you all are sitting right above the tracks..." I smirked "I thought it might be a little difficult for you to make fun of me with your blood and guts splayed across the train tracks".  
Slowly and quietly, all the other kids stood up and moved to seats closer to the front. The other boys followed right after as the bus driver began honking nervously and the drivers ahead of her. I knew that the only reason we would need to worry is if the train was early, but it almost always was, making its arrival time unpredictable. Right as I began hoping I hadn't just jinxed myself, I heard the bells began ringing as the gates lowered, one of them making a loud thump on the roof of the bus.  
...I seriously hate myself right now. All of the other kids began panicking and the bus driver (unsuccessfully) yelled for them to calm down as the traffic inched forward. I, unlike the others, just sat quietly with my schools books next to me and my hands folded in my lap. I didn't want to die, obviously! I was just smart enough to understand panic wouldn't make me any luckier, it just distracts the driver. The train's whistle blew loudly as it quickly approached. Traffic began to inch forward little by little. We are REALLY going to cut his close if we make it! The bus driver took every little inch of space she could into the growing space that just may save our lives.  
The screeching of the barrier against the bus roof reminded me of nails scratching a chalkboard. It was a very close fit!  
WAY too close. I'd know, because the train hit the back at full speed, making the bus get pushed sideways and roll over the cars that were all backed up. You know how people often say that when you get in an accident or some near-death experience, everything seems to happen in slow motion? Ya, well, they lied. The only thing slow about it is your body trying to process the fact that your rolling around in circles over cars while flesh digs deep into your flesh. So, when your body finally does process it all, it REALLY hurts!  
It took me a moment for me to figure out when the bus stopped spinning. I stared blankly at the emergency exit on the roof. A few of the other kids crawled over, opened the door, and rushed out. One of the kids accidentally kicked one of the other girls a little and into my line of vision, bleeding with her eyes frozen open. Dead, or very close to it. I was too weak to get up, so I was stuck there. Bleeding, in pain, forced to stare at a classmate across from me, dying slowly and painfully. The same fate I most likely will suffer.  
To my surprise, a boy I didn't recognize climbed INTO the bus! He looked probably only two years older than me with light grey hair that flowed all the way down to his hips. Even so, his youth was unmistakable even from behind. He was wearing a black trench coat with a big, pointed collar and straight, cuffed sleeves. The white dress shirt and black tie underneath as well as the black dress pants and shoes gave a slight illusion of wearing a tuxedo. None of this stood out to me very much. I was only focused on two things.  
Comfortably gripped in his right hand was a giant scythe topped with a skull, much like I often imagined the Grim Reaper's look like. He gave me a passing glance, smirking a little as he heading farther back on the bus above the seats. It was all I needed to confirm my thoughts. Hidden behind his long bangs and his black-framed glasses with a spiked bridge, shone green eyes. They were very unique, with a lighter outer layer and small pupils. They were identical to mine.  
I saw a bright flash as a few long camera films floated by, swaying across the air like a boat on the waves. (...I'm just not gonna question it...) Then, if it wasn't getting ridiculous enough, some other person stepped in the wreckage. Her hair was a purplish-white, and she wore a big feathery dress, and has WINGS on her back. (Did they put some sort of chemical in the glass that causes hallucinations when it gets into your bloodstream?) Smiling warmly, she walked right up to me and squatted so I could see her face better.  
"Hello there, young lady" she spoke sweetly, her voice like honey. I barely even noticed the flash behind her. I didn't reply. "I feel so sorry for you, dear. You're going through so much pain." I stayed silent. "Wouldn't it be wonderful if you could forget all this? To forget every bad memory that won't go away and be pure once more?" She put a lot of emphasis on the word 'pure'.  
The grey haired boy walked by, wrinkling his nose in disgust.  
"What are YOU doing here?" he hissed. The angelic woman glanced up at him, snapping me out of my trance.  
"What? Is it suddenly wrong of me to want to purify a kind soul?" he huffed and swung his scythe down near the driver's seat, the light and films shooting up with a gust of air that forced his bangs up.  
"Well, it's my job to collect souls such as hers. Unlike you, though, we shinigami are not picky about the purity of the soul we reap."  
The woman stood up, her anger radiating.  
"Did you just call me picky?!" she yelled. the light faded and the boy's bangs fell back into place. He stamped something into a little book he was holding.  
"I'm calling all angels picky." he replied in a dull tone. The two of them began to argue, the angel with much more care and emotion. I was stuck there, lying on the ground, blood on my face and staining my clothes, glass digging into my skin. Altogether, it was really just true pain I was going through and I'm stuck listening to people argue.  
I cleared my throat loudly, catching there attention.  
"You know, I don't mean to sound selfish, but I really don't wanna hear your stupid argument while am dying slowly." The angel kneeled down and smiled at me.  
"I understand, sweetie. It's just that this reaper doesn't understand how you would prefer purification instead of becoming recorded-"  
"If he can prove he was specifically assigned to take my soul like he did the others, I will accept that."  
The grey haired boy smiled and flipped through his little book.  
"Choosing a reaper over and angel, just like that? You're an interesting one, huh? Last time I fought over a soul with an angel, we almost permanently lost the soul because it took so much convincing!" He held out his book and showed me a page with a picture of me, my full name, birth date, today's date, etc.  
I looked at the angel and smirked as he put the book back in his pocket.  
"Not even you could argue with that." The angel fumed at my response and reached out a hand to slap me. I closed my eyes quickly, bracing myself for the impact.  
It never came.  
I opened my eyes slowly, seeing the grey haired boy tightly gripping the angel's wrist.  
"Tsk. Not even an angel can respect a dying request?"  
The angel yanked her hand away and stormed out. He watched her for a moment as she left, the turned back to me.  
"You've already been through a lot, huh? I bet you're getting tired of lying there in pain" He raised his scythe high over his head. "I promise, this isn't nearly as painful as it looks" He swung it down at full speed and right when it was about to hit me...  
Everything went black.  
For a few seconds, that was really it. Just blackness. Then, a glowing film passed in front of me face. On it I saw...  
"Me..." I whispered, reaching out my hand and watching the passing film. "This is..."  
"Your memories." I spun around and saw that grey haired boy again. "Typically called 'life flashing before your eyes' by you people, but we reapers call it your cinematic record."  
I began floating around as more records flowed in. I searched around for a less crowded area in the emptiness.  
"Out of complete randomness," I called out, not even looking at him "what's your name?"  
"People call me Undertaker" I noticed in an emptier section, there was a lone record, significantly duller than the rest of them. Curious, I flew over and touched it.  
My mind was immediately penetrated by millions of images that flashed in my eyes, to quick to get a good look. Then, I noticed two people appeared to be appearing in every image! I tried to get a good look t them. Wait...that can't be...me? But I look older! There's no way that's me now, but I just KNEW it was me. Also, that second person. Hold on...no...that's impossible! It couldn't be-?  
I suddenly found myself lying on the bus again, convulsing and gasping for breath as my pain returned. Undertaker looked at me, completely stunned as I was hit with a sudden wave of dizziness. he ran out and began calling out to someone, but the buzzing in my ears made it impossible to hear.  
I closed my eyes, trying to make the dizziness stop. I started dozing off, but I forced my body to stay awake. The ringing faded away, but something seemed different...why was I sitting? I opened my eyes, blinking a few times to clear my vision. Yup, I was totally sitting in front of a table with my chin pressed against the glass on my chest! Fantastic, am I going to break the record for the most pain caused by glass?! Also, note to self; NEVER sit on glass if it can be avoided!  
A man hummed in thought from the other end of the table.  
"Well then" the new voice said "maybe we could just ask her what exactly happened?" After a moment, a hand was placed on my arm (miraculously in a spot without glass). I looked behind me. Hooray, Undertaker is here! "So," I turned to look at the very official-looking man as he addressed me with those unique green eyes we seemed to share "Undertaker was telling me how you had touched one of the cinematic records while he was looking over them and you somehow jolted yourself back to life. If you wouldn't mind telling me, what happened? Did you see something...unique about that section of the record?"  
"Ya...I think...it might've been my future. I mean, I could tell that it was myself I was seeing, but I looked older."  
"Hm...did you notice someone or something that appeared repeatedly throughout besides yourself in your future memories?" I turned a little in my seat and stared at Undertaker. He stared back, not understanding.  
"What?" I kept staring. "...wait, you don't mean..."  
The other man chuckled.  
"Well, isn't this interesting... I've never heard of a shinigami having a mortal for a soulmate. Tell me, did you get those eyes from your father?"  
"We'll, I never knew him, but my mom always says my eyes look exactly like his."  
"Wait" Undertaker interrupted "Are you trying to tell me that this girl is my soul mate?! She isn't a shinigami!"  
The man stood up and made his way to the exit behind us.  
"She is HALF shinigami, so once she reaches about 25 years old, she will age at the same rate as a death god. I think I can see a bug stack of paperwork in our futures, huh?" he opened the door and walked out, the door closing behind him.  
For a moment we both remained still, the room silent. Then, Undertaker stood me up and brought me a few steps away from the chair.  
"C'mon, I bet you're about done with all that glass stuck in you. Here." he kicked my feet apart a little and spread out my arms. "I'll make this nice and quick, okay?" I nodded and he let go of my hands. I stayed still as he took a step back.  
I blinked and he was gone, as well as all the glass that had been covering me. There was a sharp spike of pain, making my kneed buckle up and I almost fell on the floor, but a set of hands caught me and pulled me back up.  
"Oops!" He smirked "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to make it hurt that much." He made sure I was able to stand on my own, then stepped in front of me.  
"This is so confusing..." I said, staring at my feet. "I was practically dead, now I'm standing as if I never got hurt and I'm probably really far away from home.  
"Thousands of miles and about 150 years away."  
"What?!"  
"It's 1850 in England right now." he said with a serious face. I paused, then ran my fingers through my hair. I felt like I was going insane! "Hey," he put his hand under my chin and forced me to look at him. "relax. It'll be fine."  
"How in the world do you expect me to relax?" He brought his head forward, the tips of our noses touching mine.  
"Like this" he titled his head and gently kissed me on the lips.  
I was shocked, completely stupefied. He was kissing me! I felt butterflies in my stomach as my eyes closed and I kissed him back. He flinched a little, obviously surprised, but kept kissing me and slid a hand onto my lower back. We could've been like that for a few seconds or a few minutes, I wasn't sure. Timed to slip away from us, almost nonexistent in the room until he pulled away.  
We stared at each other, both of us blushing and speechless.  
"Um..." he stuttered, moving his hand to hold mine. "...why don't you come to my office with me? I have a very comfy couch in there."  
"...Alright" he slowly brought me towards the door, walking towards a new life. I saw many things in my cinematic record, some things I probably will never tell Undertaker. Him quitting and becoming an undertaker (oh, the irony), marrying me... I was starting a completely new life with him, and I wouldn't have to spend a second alone.

**A/N: FINALLY! I finished! I've been working on this for longer than I should've. I think I should start taking requests for one-shots until I begin releasing my full fanfics. So, feel free to PM me! I look forward to reading your reviews!**


End file.
